I'm Mary
by benedickybird
Summary: He returns and Mary is left wanting everything the way it was before. MoriartyxMary. Now a multi chapter story due to request.
1. Chapter 1

She walked through the door, the note still crumpled in her hand. She slowly closed the door behind her. Her hand hovered over the door handle a second loger than she meant to.

The metal was cold. It hadn't been touched recently. He wasn't here.

She could have screamed, but of course, she didn't. It would do no good to give away her position.

It was times like these that she still felt as though she was an assassin. Nobody was after her, but she remained quiet; a shadow, waiting to strike.

She sighed and pulled her coat tighter around her. He wouldn't use the door anyway. He was a show-off.

She moved quietly and gracefully, checking around corners. It could be a trap. It didn't look like his handwriting.

"Still got it, honey."

She stiffened, and a smile spread across her face. "You're late," she said quietly.

"No, you're early. You're getting lazy, going by your phone clock." He had been getting closer as he spoke, and now he was directly behind her. "Nice accent, by the way."

She spun around, quickly erasing the smile from her face. "What do you want?" she asked sternly.

"Wait now, we were just having some fun." He placed his face in the crook of her neck.

She shoved him back. He rocked on his heels, and a smug smile spread across his face.

"You were always so weak when it came to me, _Moran_."

"Don't call me that!" The words came louder than expected. She caught herself. "That's not who I am, anymore."

Jim's grin grew. "It's who you'll always be. You are mine."

"I'm Mary."

"No, you're not," he said, in a sing-song voice.

He brought a hand to her face, and stroked her cheek. "You've been moisturising."

She didn't have the strength to push him away. "Please let me go," she said, her voice wary.

"But you haven't heard what I wanted to say." His eyes were so inviting.

She closed her eyes. "I am not Moran anymore. I am Mary Watson. I am married to John Wat-"

"You always were spectacularly useless."

He did not expect the slap she delivered. Or maybe he did, and he just hid it well.

He massaged his face. "I told you to kill him. Now I'll have to finish the job myself."

"I couldn't kill him!" She spun around, and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"You could kill all the others, but not him? You're getting sentimental, Moran."

She didn't bother correcting him on her name anymore. "Why couldn't we have been a normal couple? A nice holiday on the beach instead of - of me being the only one who knows you're alive!"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Now, that would be boring," he whispered into her ear. "Boring. Just like John. Just like being Mary Watson."

She didn't respond.

"Stay the night. Stay here. With me."

"I'm married."

He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "No, you're not. You married with a fake identity, Moran. That means it's not legal. You're not married."

Despite herself, she rested her head against his. "I know."

"Why didn't you wait for me? You knew I was coming back."

"I wasn't sure if I believed you."

"Why not?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't know."

"Will you stay?"

John.

Jim.

John.

Jim.

John.

_Jim_.

Her eyes flung open. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A second chapter was requested, so here it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock, any of its characters or the song lyrics. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>And I like you<em>

_I love these roads where the houses don't change (and I like you)_

_Where we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you)_

_I'm glad that we stopped kissing the tar on the highway (and I like you)_

_We move in the tree streets_

_I'd like it if you stayed_

**_Lorde - 400 Lux _**

* * *

><p>She didn't know whether what she was feeling was eurphoria or regret. She was certasin she felt disgust, but she was unsure who it was directed to, herself or John?<p>

She winced as she sat up; they had spent the night on the floor. There was no carpet, just old, faded floorboards.

"Don't leave yet. It's still early."

She would never tire of hearing his voice.

But it shouldn't be like that. She should be longing for her husband, not the naked Irishman beside her.

"This should never have happened. I-"

"What did you tell John?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"I told him I was staying at my friend's."

"You don't have any friends."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm your friend."

She turned and smiled at him. She reached out to stroke his chest, then caught herself.

"This isn't right."

He laughed, and she frowned at him. He straightened his features. "No, you're right." He smiled again. "But what's the fun in 'right'?"

She reached for her shirt and started getting dressed. "Is this what you do now?" she said. She stopped and looked around. "Living in a dingy flat that is actually disgusting? Is this fun?"

He snorted. "I don't own this. It was a women's, she - ugh - died of natural causes."

Mary laughed. "You're a terrible liar."

"Only to you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"There's no need when they're all begging for it."

"Oh, I bet. There seems to be a lot of that in on street corners," she said. "Is that where you've been? A secret pimp?"

"I don't need to be a pimp. I own pimps."

She laughed. "I need to go. I need to pick my daughter up from the child mind-"

"Daughter?"

His voice was cold. She straightened, and turned to him.

He looked solemn. "You never told me."

"It wasn't relevant."

He nodded. "Of course. Marriage and children go hand in hand. You needed to stop John beign suspicious."

He looked her in the eye. "But of course you'll leave her when you join me again."

She frowned. "I'm not joining you. I- I'm married."

His gaze was verging on scary. "What are you talking about, Moran?"

She gasped, and stood up. "I really do need to go."

"What are you talking about!" he shouted.

She squeezed her eyes shut and did up her jeans. He stood still, watching her.

"I'm so sorry, James." she said as she prepared to leave. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't. She had watched the life drain from people's body and hadn't cried. She wouldn't break over this.

He pressed his lips together. "I will get you, Moran. Don't forget that. I always win."

She turned her back and left quickly. His voice echoed after her.

"I will get them! I'll get John, and that little brat! You'll be begging for mercy."

The cold breeze hit her like a ton of bricks against her sore eyes.


End file.
